A Stormy Night And The Morning After
by mellamaet
Summary: mikan spends a night in natsume's room because, she lost her keys, there's a storm and she just wouldn't wake up, what happens when the other's find out. nxm and a bit of rxh in the end.rated T.i don't know why.


**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **i wish i owned gakuen alice...

* * *

**A/N: they are all in middle school...mikan and natsume are both special stars and its the middle of summer :) let's pretend that the academy allows them to wear civilian clothes when there are no classes :)**

* * *

Natsume was sitting on the grass, he was late for his meeting with Persona, his pants is wet because of sitting on the ground, Ruka was probably worried and looking for him already, but he didn't care, all that mattered now was the brunette that was leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep

It was getting dark and the wind was getting colder, he shook mikan's shoulder gently

"Oi polka! Wake up!" he said to her, but she only stirred

_Hai, what am I gonna do with you? _Natsume thought while stroking her beautiful brown hair

"Natsume?" mikan said gently, but her eyes remained closed

"Oi polka-dots! Come on wake up!" he said with annoyance

"Mhmm…five more minutes' natsume…" mikan said as she snuggled closer to natsume

Natsume couldn't do anything to stop her, because she was already asleep again, so he just moved her head from his shoulder to his lap so that both of them would be comfortable

His mind wandered to his memories in the academy back when he was still a kid, before Mikan came, he used to create an invisible barrier that no could penetrate, he had no friends besides from Ruka, he did missions for the academy , facing the harsh colors of the world at such a young age, he often exerted himself which resulted to often inuring himself; but no one cared, no one noticed because he always wore a mask that hid his true emotions, not even Ruka knows what was going on in his mind.

_Then you came _Natsume thought as he looked at Mikan's angelic face and started twirling her hair around his finger

_I discovered friendship when you came; my life became a wide palette of colors when you passed across it, it was no longer black and white, the barrier that I created around myself disappeared, and I didn't even know when or how, I showed a little emotion that proved that I was indeed human, I learned to take precautions during missions so that I could come back to become a part of your world, and for once since I entered the academy I felt that somebody actually cared, not because of my looks, or my brains or my star rank, or my ability to survive in difficult missions, but because I am simply me._ And with that natsume fell asleep

The sound of rain woke a certain raven-haired boy who was sitting at the bottom of the Sakura tree with a brunette on his lap he slowly opened his eyes which revealed crimson red orbs, he slowly looked around and noticed that it had started raining, good thing they aren't wet yet

_I can't believe she's still asleep_ natsume thought in astonishment

He gently patted her cheek and said "polka, wake up, it's raining!"

"Mhmm…I don't want to" mikan said stubbornly as she curled herself into a ball

Natsume sighed heavily and said "tch, you are so luck you're light, but you'll definitely pay for my dry cleaning"

He carried mikan bridal style and ran into the rain; he expected to be wet when charged into the rain, instead he was as dry as he was when he left the Sakura tree, he stopped running and looked around, around him was a giant bubble serving as a shield against the rain, he looked at mikan's sleeping figure in his arms and smiled one of his rare smiles, _even in sleep polka helps people_ he thought

He started walking again in a regular speed, when he reached the dorms he hurried to mikan's dorm room but found it locked

"Oi polka-dots where's the key?" natsume asked her

"Hmm? What key?" mikan said sleepily as she tried to open her eyes but fails

"The one to open your dorm room obviously" natsume said in annoyance

"I don't know" mikan said as she leaned her head on his torso and placed her and on his clothed chest

"Tch. This is so like you polka-dots you don't even know where your keys are" natsume said, his voice was a bit strained because having mikan so close to him was making his hormones crazy, and her touch wasn't helping him a bit

Natsume's strained voice didn't escape Mikan's trained sense of hearing, so she opens her big brown eyes and turns to look at him

"Natsume? Is something wrong?" Mikan asked with concern for the crimson-eyed lad "am I too heavy? I f you want I'll stand up now" Mikan's face was filled with worry

Natsume hayed seeing her so worried and sad especially since he knew that it was his fault why she was so troubled

"Tch, of all the great timings polka-dots, you pick the one where we are already here" he said as he opened the door to his dorm room

He carried her inside, sat her on the bed then walked back towards the door and closed it

"You can stay here tonight, tomorrow you can go ask gay freak to give you another set of keys" he said as he made his way into his closet

He came back wearing a loose black shirt and red pajamas and he tossed an oversized white shirt toward mikan "you can wear this tonight" he said.

"Thanks" mikan said as she caught the shirt, she started to take of her clothes, but the notices natsume staring at her

"Pervert! Will you turn away or something?!? I'm changing my clothes here!!" Mikan said in annoyance

Natsume only smirked and said "No"

"Ugh! You are such a pervert" Mikan said as she walked into Natsume's bathroom and closed the door

While Mikan was changing her clothes, natsume pulled out a thick white blanket, a couple of white pillows and a two thin white blankets that matches the rest of his pillows and blankets in the room. He placed the thick white blanket on the bed and the rest of the blankets and the pillows on the couch

When mikan came out, natsume couldn't help but stare at her, she looked beautiful; her small frame was engulfed by the size of Natsume's shirt and her hair framing her face perfectly that she looked like an angel

"Natsume what are you staring at?" mikan asked suddenly feeling very self-conscious with Natsume's intense gaze boring into her

"You look fat polka" natsume said simply

She pointed a finger at him and said "how dare you call me fat Natsume Hyuuga!!!"

"Shut up strawberries, you're making my ears bleed" natsume said with a scowl on his handsome face

Mikan puffed her cheeks, pouted and said "hmp, I'm not talking to you natsume"

_She looks so cute when she acts like a ten year-old, but I'm sure as hell I'm not gonna tell her that_ natsume thought, instead her said "good, at least I'll have a little peace and quiet"

Mikan turned towards the bed, sat on it and said "whatever natsume"

Natsume sat down on the sofa and slid under the covers then said "good night polka-dots"

"Wait? You're sleeping on the sofa?" mikan asked in surprise

…..

"Oi pervert!! Answer me!!!" mikan said loudly

"Tch. you're not talking to me? Remember?" natsume said simply

"Just answer the question" mikan said irritably

"Obviously yes, because I'm in my pajamas and I'm minder the covers with a pillow on my head" natsume said a-matter-of-factly

"you mean, I'll be alone on your bed?" mikan said trying to contain the happiness in her voice

"Why? Do you want me to join you" natsume said in a teasing tone, mikan could almost hear the smirk on his voice

"Ugh! You wish!!" retorted mikan angrily

"Every night polka-dots" natsume said still teasing

"Pervert! Go to sleep!" mikan said as she threw a pillow at him

"That' what I was going to do before you graciously interrupted me my dear polka-dots" natsume said while he removed the pillow from his face

"I'm still not talking to you' mikan said as she pulled the covers towards her

"Suit yourself" natsume said as he flicked a switch that closed all the lights in the room

2:00 am

The sound of rain pounding on the roof, the sound of thunder echoing through and the branches of a nearby tree scraping on the glass reverberated through mikan sakura's ears

She was in Natsume's room, buried under all the blankets and pillows that natsume had provided for her, yet she could still hear the noise form outside

_Argh! I can't take this anymore!_ Mikan thought as she wrapped a blanket around herself, stepped of the bed and crawled on all fours towards natsume

"Natsume, are you awake?" mikan asked as she poked the fire caster's cheek

"Ugh! Stop doing that baka!" natsume said irritably as he took mikan's hand that was poking at his cheek and entwined their fingers

Mikan knew that she must be blushing furiously right now _thank God its dark_ mikan thought

"Oi polka-dots! What do you want?" Natsume asked, irritated by the fact that he was woken up a 2 am

"It's raining" mikan said simply as if that would explain everything

"Yes I know polka-dots, I heard gay freak said something a bout a storm coming, and it's gonna last for a while" natsume said

"I'm scared" mikan said while she untangled Natsume's fingers from hers

Suddenly a loud crash of thunder was heard followed by a flash of lightning which allowed natsume to see mikan crouched low on the ground with her hands covering her head while she was shaking with fear

Natsume sighed heavily, got up and carried mikan back to the bed

"There, now go to sleep" natsume said as he laid mikan on the bed

"But I'm scared natsume" mikan said while pulling natsume closer to her

Natsume laid down on the bed beside her and, put his arm round her shoulder, kissed her forehead and said "don't worry, I'll protect you"

"Thanks natsume" mikan said as she fell asleep.

"I love you polka" natsume whispered in mikan's ear

"I love you too natsume" mikan murmured in her sleep

And with that he too fell asleep

A certain crimson-eyed boy woke up when a thin stream of light escaped from his thick red curtains and shone on his face, beside him, mikan was snuggled close to him and curled up like a ball. Natsume stood and partially opened the curtains, it was very bright outside, students were outside enjoying the sunlight and all evidence of last night's storm was gone

_It must be 10 or 11 o'clock in the morning already_ natsume guessed in his mind _looks like there are no classes either_ natsume thought as he closed the curtains once more, then he climbed back into bed and fell back asleep

CLASSROOM

"Why is it I always get here too early?" Iinchŏ said while pacing the classroom back and forth

"We don't know" said Nonoko and Anna who entered the entered the room giggling. They were wearing matching blue and pink tube dresses and matching beige cardigans paired with matching pink and blue gladiator sandals

"Wow, you l guys look good said Iinchŏ while admiring their dresses

"Thanks" they both said at the same time"

"What about me? Don't I look nice?" Koko suddenly said from the door

Koko was wearing light green hi-cut chicks, black skinny jeans and a matching light green shirt.

Before Anna, Nonoko or Iinchŏ could answer his question, Sumire's voice was heard

"I look better than you, that's are for sure" Sumire said

She was wearing an off-shoulder white and green plaid dress and matching green ballerina shoes.

"Hey! Noisy girl's here!' Koko said while pointing a finger at Sumire

"Shut up Koko!" Sumire said as she hit him with a white fan

(A/N: the fan appeared out of nowhere and vanished into thin air when she was finished with it)

"Ouch!" koko said as he rubbed the sore spot where Sumire hit him on the head

"Your dress is awesome Sumire!" said Anna and Nonoko at the same time

"Thanks, by the way, where are the others?" Sumire said while looking around the classroom

"They're not here yet, mikan must be with Hotaru and natsume and Ruka are probably together" Iinchŏ said

"Well they better hurry up, because we have some heavy duty shopping to do!" Sumire said enthusiastically

"Yeah" agreed Anna and Nonoko

Suddenly Hotaru came into the room

Hotaru was wearing a dark purple sleeveless dress that hugged her petite figure perfectly; the dress reached her ankles paired with simple white flip flops

"Hey Hotaru, why isn't mikan with you?" Sumire asked

"What that baka isn't here yet?!?" exclaimed Hotaru

"We thought she was with you" Sumire said

"Well I haven't seen her since yesterday" Hotaru explained

"Oh! I've seen her!" Koko said suddenly

"You better be telling the truth koko! Or you are dead!' Sumire threatened

"She was with natsume, under the Sakura tree yesterday the were both asleep" koko explained

"Hyuuga! I should have known" Hotaru said angrily

Suddenly Ruka burst through the door sweating heavily with a worried look on his gentle face

He was wearing brown plaid ¾ pants, a simple white shirt and matching brown flip flops

"Hotaru came near him and said "where's Hyuuga?!?"

"I don't know, that's what I was going to ask you guys, I've been looking for him since yesterday" Ruka said breathlessly

"Come on" Hotaru said as she ran outside to head toward the dorms.

At the lobby they bumped into Tsubasa and Misaki

"Hey I thought we were going to meet at your classroom?" Tsubasa asked clearly confused

He was wearing a blue shirt that said 'Beware: Stalker' black denim jeans and blue chucks

"We're looking for mikan and natsume" Iinchŏ explained

"We're heading towards natsume-sama's room" said Sumire who was obviously having a hard time running in her ballerina shoes

"Why?" Misaki asked clearly as confused as Tsubasa a few minutes ago

She was wearing a simple white tank top covered with a hot pink colored bolero-jacket and faded denim mini shorts paired with white strappy flats

"Shouldn't we check out mikan's room first?" Tsubasa said to Hotaru when they caught sight of the middle school dormitories

"Fine, but if she's not there we'll check out hyuuga's room" Hotaru said as they entered the dorms

"But their rooms are right next to each other!" Ruka exclaimed, but he was unnoticed because they were already climbing the stairs towards the special star dorms

When they got there Iinchŏ knocked on mikan's door

"Mikan-chan? Please open up" Iinchŏ called out to her

They waited for five minutes, when nobody answered Hotaru tried the door knob, but it was locked, so Hotaru turned towards the Natsume's door and pounded in it heavily

"Hyuuga! Open up!" Hotaru shouted at the door angrily

"Wait Hotaru! Relax! I have a key!' Ruka said as he came forward to open the door while Hotaru backed away. When the door opened they saw the shock of their lives

Natsume's room was mainly just black, red and white; manga was scattered everywhere and clothes were strewn around the floor, but what caught their attention the most was mikan, wearing Natsume's shirt with natsume beside her, his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist while her hand was draped almost possessively over his heart.

Everyone had different reactions to what they saw, Anna Nonoko and Iinchŏ's faces registered shock; Sumire was shouting "GET YOUR HANDS OFF NATSUME-SAMA!!" While trying to escape the restraints that koko put around her, Tsubasa was crying while saying "MY KŌHAI!! MY BEAUTIFUL KOHAI!!I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS HYUUGA!!!" while Misaki was busy consoling the crying Tsubasa, while Hotaru was busily taking as many pictures as she need, and nobody tried to stop her, while Ruka was standing in a corner, staring at the scene before him

"I think we better go" Anna said

"Yeah, we really should go, before they wake up" Nonoko agreed

With that they started walking away, except for Sumire, who was being dragged across the floor by koko

"Come on noisy girl" koko said as he pulled Sumire towards the stairs

"Come on Hotaru" Ruka said as she closed Natsume's door and locked it using his key

"Hey you called me by my name" Hotaru said as she covered her blushing face with her bangs

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Ruka said at once

"No it's ok, I like it" Hotaru said, and then she kissed Ruka on the cheek

Ruka stopped in his tracks and touched the spot where Hotaru had kissed him

"Hey are you coming or not?" Hotaru called to him from ahead of him

"Oh! Yeah! Of course!" Ruka said as he ran to catch up, when he caught up with Hotaru, he entwined their fingers together and smiled up at her.

* * *

**is it possibe to read the reviews that people give you? cause i don't know how...but please review..even if i can't read them...*sob***


End file.
